Fairy Tail at Yokai Academy
by KYLIEEE
Summary: Lucy is bored sitting around the guild, so Levy helps her find a mission... In a different demension, that is. Probably some Gruvia, GaLe, maybe some NaLu, maybe some Jerza later... and 3 OCs ( Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, natsu x Lucy, Jellal x Erza, Mizore x OC, OC x OC )
1. Chapter 1

**-Normal P.O.V-**

It was a peaceful day in Fairy Tail. Well, as peaceful as it gets around there. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Cana was drinking, Elfman was yelling at Natsu and Gray for not being "manly", and Lucy was sitting down to eat, when Gray knocked over her food.

Lucy sighed, being in Fairy Tail was fun, but things got out of hand… a lot….

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi Levy-chan! It's just... it gets… annoying around here sometimes…" Lucy sighed.

"Oh! Well, Mira just added a new mission to the board! Let's go look!" Levy said, dragging a reluctant Lucy along with her. The two girls reached the board, and looked at the new request.

* * *

**Mission Request:**

**Mages wanted to help keep Yokai Academy under control. Around 10 mages needed.**

**Reward: 1,000,000 J**

* * *

"O-one H-hundred MILLION?!" Lucy stuttered, "Isn't that a little much?"

"Huh, I guess it is, Lu-chan… But who cares? It's a mission, so go!" Levy said, "But who are you gonna take?"

"Well, Natsu, Gray, and Erza of course…" Lucy trailed off, thinking.

"And me and Gajeel!" Levy added.

"Yes, you and Gajeel," Lucy knitted her eyebrows, thinking, "Maybe Juvia?"

"Yes! To annoy Gray… But it is cute, don't you think?" Levy giggled.

"Maybe Gajeel's siblings? The twins?" Lucy asked herself.

"Yes! Definitely! I haven't seen Kira or Gale in forever!" Levy smiled brightly.

"Then we have our team!" Lucy said happily, "Let's go ask them!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO! Before I begin, I made it so Gajeel has 2 siblings. Kira and Gale. They are twins, and both are 14. yup. *nods head* Kira is Sound God Slayer and Gale is a Fourth Generation Fire/ Iron Dragon Slayer. That's it! OH WAIT! Also, Ima make Natsu special with the motion sickness. Only Natsu gets that sad trait.**

**Rei Rusuragi: Sorry! I though I picked 10…Oh yesh I did! He's just coming in later…**

**KINGREADER: Idk, its going to be whatever comes to mind, but the manga, most likely.**

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

_The Day of the Mission_

"LUCE! WHY ARE WE GOING ON A TRAIN?!" Natsu yelled at Lucy.

"Because the town is far away, idiot" Lucy sighed at how stupid Natsu can be.

"YO! BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel yelled, coming from behind Lucy with his siblings tagging behind.

"Ohayo Lucy-san!" Kira said, waving

"Hey guys!" Gale smiled, the twins hadn't seen the others in a while, so they were practically jumping up and down.

The others arrived quickly. Juvia was all "Gray-sama!" and Levy blushed when Gajeel awkwardly patted her head, as the twins laughed.

* * *

-Lucy's P.O.V-

_On the Train_

I was working on my novel, while Natsu rested on my lap, to sick to move from his motion sickness.

_Geez, Natsu! Get over it! But it is kinda sweet, he could have fallen on to Kira, but he chose me!_ I blushed thinking the last part. _Then again, Kira would probably kill him…haha…_

"Lu-chan! Have you finished the next chapter yet? I didn't bring enough books!" She pouted.

"Levy-chan, how do you read so fast?" I asked, looking at the huge stack of books towering behind her, "Yeah, I'm almost finished."

I completed the last few words, and handed the paper to Levy, and fell asleep

* * *

_A beautiful girl with pink hair appeared from the trees. _

"_Tsukune, w-what's going on? Y-you're n-not yourself..." The girl stuttered to a black haired boy._

"_Hmph. Shut up. This'll be over soon enough, Moka," The boy name Tsukune smirked. _

_A kunai in his hand came down, almost to the Moka girl. A boy who looked exactly like the Tsukune guy ran in yelling, as movements slowed down, the new boy's aura changed, and he turned to look like a…a… a vampire. His speed greatly increased as he ripped off the rosary on the girl's neck. The sky went black as Moka's hair turned white,_

"_Know your place!" She shouted. _

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming as we reached our destination.

"Lucy-san, what's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Oh, just a bad dream, Kira. Thanks for asking, though." Lucy replied.

"Hmm. OK, then!" Kira said, "Ah, we're here! Come on, Gale! Let's go!"

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

_At the Employer's house_

"Welcome!" The Employer said, "Thank you for accepting this mission!"

"You're welcome, Mister!" Natsu replied.

The Employer started to explain the mission, and Lucy started to doze off, when something made her wake up.

"… A different dimension. Is that clear?"

"E-eh?" Lucy said, confused.

"Yes, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, in a different dimension."

"WHAT?!" The team yelled, except for Gale and Kira, who saw this coming.

"Well, come on, then, the portal is over here." The employer impatiently said, calling them over to some sort of machine.

"OK! We're coming!" The team said in unison as they ran over. One after another, they stepped through the portal, into the new dimension.

* * *

**A/N: SO! Are you guys liking it so far? ^^ This is my first fanfic, so yeah… Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Normal P.O.V-

"Hey! This doesn't LOOK like another dimension!" Natsu yelled, making people stare at him.

"Natsu! Not so loud!" I hissed

"Right. Sorry," He said in a lower voice. We walked around, looking in shop windows, and staring at the cars, wondering how they worked without magic. I looked at the directions the employer gave us.

"I think we head this way," I said, pointing at a bus stop.

"OK, Lu-chan!" Levy said and followed me, the others trailing behind. We sat at the bus stop for a few minutes, wondering what to do, as a yellow school bus stopped in front of us.

"Come on, if you want to meet your doom," The driver said in a strange voice.

'_Creepy...' _I thought. We stepped on to the bus, and it started going towards a tunnel. All of a sudden, it was dark as night.

"KYAA!" Levy screamed, quickly cut off by Gajeel hugging her, saying that everything was fine, much to her embarrassment.

"Hey! I see a light!" Gale said happily, "We must be almost there!" The bus stopped, and Natsu sprang to life again.

"Yahoo! IM FREE!" He yelled.

"Be careful," The creepy driver said, "There's no turning back now…" The doors closed.

* * *

-Tsukune's P.O.V-

_The Forest_

"M-moka, where a-are we g-going?" I asked

"To greet some new students, silly! There are nine!" Moka smiled dazzlingly at me.

"O-ok…" I said, stunned by her beauty, once again.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM TSUKUNEEEEEE!" I heard Kurumu yell from somewhere behind me, as Moka was pushed to the ground. I soon felt a weight on my arm.

'_Kurumu…'_ I thought, annoyed.

"Hey guys! I see them!" Moka said, pointing at a group of confused-looking teenagers. "Hi! Welcome to our school!" Moka said.

"U-um, hi…" A blonde girl stuttered.

"I am Moka!" Moka said, smiling.

"I'm Kurumu!" Kurumu danced around in front of the boys, thought none of them payed attention.

"I-I'm Tsukune…" I stuttered.

"What are your names?" Moka asked the girl.

"I'm Lucy!" The blonde girl said, quickly regaining composure.

"YO! I'm Natsu! And this is Ice-stripper," a pink-haired boy said, pointing at a raven-haired boy wearing only boxers.

"Oi! Don't call me that, Flame-brain!" The raven boy yelled, "I'm Gray, by the way." The boys Natsu and Gray continued their stare down.

"Don't mind them! I'm Levy! Nice to meet you!" A short blue haired girl said and smiled, "This is Gajeel. He doesn't say much to strangers," She said, pointing at a big black haired man with a lot of piercings standing behind her.

**(A/N: Yes, I know… He does talk! His "Potty Mouth" will come in later.)**

The man grunted.

"Hello, I am Erza Scarlet." A red haired woman said, before bashing Natsu and Gray's heads together

'_Scary…'_ I thought.

"Hi! I'm Juvia!" A taller blue haired mage smiled, before turning around and seeing Gray on the ground, unconscious, "Gray-sama!" she screamed and ran over to him.

"Ohayo! I'm Kira," a blonde girl with headphones on said, and this is my brother, Gale," She pointed to a boy with the same hair color standing behind her.

"Yo," Gale said, waving, "We're twins, Gajeel's little siblings…"

"Eh?" I accidentally said out loud. They both cracked up laughing.

"We get that ALL. THE. TIME. Our hair used to be black, but we dyed it blonde 'cause it was cool," Kira laughed.

"OH." Moka, Kurumu, and I said in unison.

"So! Do you want us to show you around?" Moka asked politely.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

-Moka P.O.V-

_After the Tour_

"And this," I said pointing to a classroom, "Is the Newspaper Club! It's the club that Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Gin, and I are in. Do you want to join the club? It would be really fun!"

"Sure! We'd love to, Moka-san!" Erza said, glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"Y-yes we'd l-love t-to!" The boys stuttered, obviously scared of Erza.

"Ah!" Lucy said, looking at her watch, "We have to go! We have some… work… to do…"

"Yes! We have to go!" Erza said, pushing the rest of them along, "Nice to meet you, Moka-san!"

* * *

**Was that good? Review please! ^^ I may or may not put Jellal in here… I should get some NaLu in here…and definitely Gruvia… Oyasumi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh Gomene! I haven't had the time to write because of school… Exams are comeing up and it is reeeeeally stressful, but I will try to update more often!**

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

"Lucy, why did we have to leave? I'm starting to like that Mizore chick," Gale complained.

"Sorry, Gale, but this is how it is!" Lucy replied, "So, for patrols, The North side will be Natsu, me, and Erza. East side will be Levy, and Gajeel. West side will be Gray and Juvia, and South side will be Kira and Gale. OK?"

"Ok, Lucy!" The rest of them said.

* * *

-Lucy P.O.V-

As the teams walked off, I sighed, watching Juvia hug Gray, and Levy blush every time Gajeel looked at her, and the twins smiling and laughing with each other. '_I wish that Natsu would look at me, or talk to me, but he just looks ahead, it just makes me feel so sad._' I thought.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asked kindly.

"Oh, nothing, Erza-san," I replied, snapping out of my trance.

"You sure?" Erza tried again.

"Yes, Erza" I answered.

* * *

-Natsu P.O.V-

'_What is wrong with me_?' I thought '_Why can't I bring myself to talk to Lucy?_' I felt self-loathing boil up inside of me.

"Natsu! Wake up!" Erza yelled, hitting me in the face.

"Ow! Erza, what'd I do now?" I yelled back.

Erza's voice lowered to a whisper, "Can't you see how sad Lucy is that you aren't talking to her?" she narrowed her eyes

"eep, ok, I'll talk to her!"

We kept patrolling the North side, but as it reached midnight, we stopped.

"Ok, I think its time to go in," Lucy said, breaking up our awkward silence.

"Uh, ok," I replied dumbly,

'_Great job, Natsu'_ I thought.

* * *

-Gray P.O.V-

"Gray-sama, are you alright?" Juvia asked, when I accidentally tripped over a rock.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, unconsciously stripping.

'hmm… I'm starting to like this girl' I thought and smirked.

"Hey, Juvia, come here a minute."

"Eh? Yes, Gray-sama?" she said as she walked over.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Juvia, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Y-yes, Gray-sama!" She replied happily.

I smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, its cheesy… But I had to get Gruvia in there! If anyone has any ideas on how to get Nalu in this story, please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomene and Arigato for reviews! I got in some… trouble… and I wasn't allowed on my computer… so… yup!**

* * *

-Lucy P.O.V-

Around Midnight, we all reported back, Gale and Kira laughing about some inside joke, Gajeel staring at Levy with… was he _blushing?_ Unfortunately, Levy was absorbed in a book and did not notice. Then, Gray and Juvia walked in, holding hands.

Wait a second, _holding hands?_ No way. Impossible. But, just as I they were trying to prove me wrong, Gray kissed her. Smack-dab on the lips.

"Eh?" Everyone turned around, looking at Juvia, who was blushing uncontrollably.

"G-gray-sama, e-everyone is st-staring at us…" she trailed off, looking into his dark eyes.

_I wish Natsu and I were like that…_I thought. _Why am I too shy to tell him how I feel?_

* * *

-Moka P.O.V-

"Moka, why couldn't they stay longer?" Mizore asked me, "I think I've gotten over Tsukune…"

"Eh?" Kurumu looked over at us, "for who?"

"Gale Redfox," She blushed, "the blonde guy…"

"Well, ok, then." Kurumu smiled, "One less rival for me then," she glared at me.

* * *

-Erza P.O.V-

**(Dreaming)**

_I leaned against a great oak tree, and closed my eyes. I thought I would just close them, but instead I fell asleep. I awoke and looked next to me, finding blue hair and a peculiar tattoo over the eye of a handsome face. Jellal. I nudged him to rouse him from sleep. He opened his eyes, and gazed into mine with love filling them. I smiled kissed his forehead, while he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment._

I shot up, my face flaming. I checked the mirror, finding myself blushing.

"I... I'm blushing…" I murmured. "I guess I really do love Jellal."

* * *

**XD so gomene its short but I will update ANOTHER chapter later today. R&R! Arigato!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, Yeah… really short chapter, I know… Anyways, Ercy Heartlet- You made my week! XD Now, on with the story…**

* * *

_The Next Day_

-Normal P.O.V-

"Luce, it's time to go," Natsu said, while lying down on Lucy's bed, just to make her angry when she woke up.

"Augh! Natsu! Why are you in my room?!" She shrieked, kicking him out the door. He smiled, having received the exact reaction he was looking for.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving.." he trailed off, walking away.

* * *

-Lucy P.O.V-

"Natsu, why…" she started to say, "are you so damn gorgeous..."

_Wait. WHAT?! No way. I ACTUALLY said that!_

* * *

-Natsu P.O.V-

I stood outside Lucy's door, waiting for her to walk out, so I could scare her.

"Natsu, why,"

_Eh? Does she know I'm here?_

"Are you so damn gorgeous…"

_WHAT?_ I backed away slowly, then at the end of the corridor, ran off.

* * *

-Kira P.O.V-

"Hey!" I heard,

_Ugh. Back again…This time, I'm gonna kill them, no matter WHAT Gale says._

"Yeah, you!" The pack yowled. I giggled, liking my new name for them.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"I will tell you one last time. Stay away from Gale-sama!" A particularly ugly one yelled.

"Wait a minute. Gale-sama?" I laughed, harder and harder, until it was hard for me to stay upright.

"Oi! Kira! Shut up! I was TRYING to sleep!" Gajeel glared at me, then tried to hit me. I dodged, just in time, but the Pack saw his iron forearm.

"Nee-san, you're gonna hurt someone!" I laughed, landing on his head.

"Kira-nii, you've been doing that to Gajeel-nee since you were 6. How is that still possible?" Gale smirked, swaggering up (**a/n yes, I said SWAGGERING its like a gangster walk, kind of. Chu move your shoulders with alotta force back and forth. In case chu didn't know)**

"Wait. Kira-NII?" The Pack's eyes widened, "She's your SISTER?"

"um… Yes?" Gale said, confused.

"Oh, Gale-sama! We love youuuu!" They screamed and jumped onto Gale, drowning him in a heap of girls.

"H-help…" He said, his arm reaching for us.

"Sorry, bro. You gotta deal with this on your own." I smiled, giving him a peace sign as Gajeel and I walked away.

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

Team Natsu walked into the classroom with the Newspaper club and everyone took their seats.

"This is gonna be a long day," Gray sighed, longing for Juvia, who was on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I agree," Gajeel leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Hmph. Shut up, Sensei is here." Erza glared at them. Gale was watching Mizore, the girl he had fallen in love with, while Kira just put on her headphones and closed her eyes.

"Hello, class!" Ms. Nekohime smiled, walking into the class, "I have an announcement to make!"

"Hmm. This better be good." Gajeel narrowed his eyes, listening, for once.

"We have a new student!" Ms. Nekohime announced.

"Hello, everyone." A blue haired young man with a strange tattoo over his eye walked in to the classroom. Erza's eyes widened.

It was Jellal Fernandes.

* * *

**Hmm... was that any good? R&R plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomene, again… tenchu for the reviews! They made me happy~ XD so next chapter!**

* * *

-Erza P.O.V-

_Jellal. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE_? I thought, my eyes widening

"Well, Jellal, there is a seat over there for you," Ms. Nekohime said, pointing to the empty desk beside mine.

"Hello, Erza," Jellal smirked, walking over and sitting at his desk,

"hmph," I glared, then turned away.

_Ah, I must be blushing like a schoolgirl! Ugh. Don't act like a little weakling! You are the Titania of Fairy Tail! Act like it! _I mentally scolded myself.

* * *

-Jellal P.O.V-

_Yes! I'm next to Erza! This is perfect._ I thought, longing to touch the beautiful red hair hanging less than a meter from me.

"Alright, then, back to class," Ms. Nekohime said, going on with her lesson.

I glanced around, trying to match names to faces. First, the mages. The long black haired guy was Gajeel, the pink head was Natsu, the blonde twins were Kira and Gale, the big boobed blonde was Lucy. Then there was a raven haired boy called Gray, a small bluenette who was completely absorbed was named Levy, and a taller bluenette who was completely absorbed in Gray was named Juvia. Then there were the monsters. A pinkette named Moka, an average black haired guy named Tsukune, a purple haired girl with a lollipop was called Mizore, and the slutty bluenette staring at Tsukune was Kurumu.

_I think I got it!_ I smirked, looking ahead as Erza turned back around. I blushed, seeing her beautiful features.

* * *

-Gale P.O.V-

_Mizore… I love you…_ I thought, staring at the beautiful purplenette sitting in front of me, sadly, she is in love with Tsukune…

"Kira!" I whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Can we patrol front gates tonight?"

"I'll ask Lucy-san, but that's fine with me" my sister answered.

"Yay!" I said, forgetting to whisper.

The whole class turned to look at me. Mizore looked at me with laughter in her eyes, and gave me a half smile.

_Yes! She smiled!_ I thought, and smiled back.

* * *

-Lucy P.O.V-

_**After Class, during Free Period**_

_Dammit. They surrounded me, just like Kira's pack did to her… What do I do? I can't use my keys…_

"Stay away from our Natsu-sama, bitch!" The lead one yelled.

_Levy-chan would know what to do, but she's in the library…_

"Yeah! There's a rumor that you share a bed with him!" A follower added.

_And Kira is trying to get Gale and Mizore together…_

"Just leave, bitch!" Another insulted.

_And Juvia is on a date with Gray…_

The leader slapped my face.

_And Erza is trying to get Jellal away from her…_

The "Second in Command" punched my stomach.

"Oof!" I said, as the air flew out of me.

Suddenly, I felt heat. A LOT of heat. The pack felt it too, they were whimpering and huddling together.

"Oi! Don't hurt Lucy!" A familiar voice spoke from behind me.

Natsu!

* * *

**R&R please! Your reviews make me want to write whenever I can~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Derp. Dats all I have to say. -_-**

* * *

-Lucy P.O.V-

_Natsu…_ I thought

"I SAID, don't hurt Lucy!" he yelled at the pack.

To my surprise, he picked me up bridal stile and carried me off, 'N-natsu…" I trailed off, looking into his brown eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

"hm."

* * *

-Natsu P.O.V-

_BOOM. I AM SUCH A BOSS._ I thought.

"Thank you for saving me," Lucy whispered.

"Hm." I replied. _Really? That's all I could say? Ugh…_

* * *

-Kira P.O.V-

"Yo, Gale, lookit!" I nudged my brother as Natsu carried Lucy by, "They're sooo in looove~"

"Love," Gale repeated, daydreaming.

"Oi! Wake uppp!" I yelled in his ear.

"Hey!" Gale snapped out of his reverie, "I was thinking about Mizore!" he yelled at me, and look at that, Mizore walked by JUST as he said it.

"Um…what?" Mizore asked.

"Uh… Bye!" Gale ran off, leaving me to sort this out.

"What was that all about?" Mizore asked again.

"Hey! What's that?" I asked sarcastically, pointing to a corner of the room. Mizore turned around, and I jumped on my song board and surfed off, to the surprise of many students.

* * *

-Levy P.O.V-

"Ugh! This book doesn't help at all!" I sighed, closing a book on Ancient Sparta, "Why is Leonidas nowhere in here? I should go to the library…"

_**At the Library**_

"Ah! A whole section on Sparta! This should be helpful," I smiled, looking for a book.

"Found it!" I said, seeing a book all about Leonidas on the top shelf. The TOP shelf.

I stretched my arm as far as I could, but it didn't reach, "Ugh, is there anything I can use?" I asked myself, searching.

My eyes rested on a chair, "this should work!" I said, pulling the chair over.

"Uh, uhhhh" I said, stretching my arm, "got it!" I smiled, the book in my hand.

"Oi, shrimp!" Gajeel said, walking by, "What're ya doing here?"

"Eh?" I was so surprised to see him, I stepped backwards and started falling off the chair, "Waah!" I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hard ground, but it never came.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, seeing Gajeel's face about a foot above mine.

"You ok, bookworm?" he asked worriedly.

Wait. Worriedly?!

"Ah, um…" I stuttered, a blush spreading across my face, "y-yeah, I'm f-fine…"

"Good. I came here to tell ya that Bunny Girl wants us."

"o-ok…" I replied, my face extremely red.

-Gajeel P.O.V-

"Oi, is it hot in here?" I asked, seeing her red face.

"N-no, sorry," she stuttered, looking away.

_How cute, she's blushing…_I smirked, happy with the effect I had on my future girlfriend.

Wait. Girlfriend? O/O

"Come on, we gotta get going," I said gruffly, forgetting she was still in my arms.

"U-uh, G-gajeel?" shrimp asked.

"What?"

"Y-you can put me d-down n-now…"

"Oh, uh… sorry." I answered, setting her on the ground, "Come on, then." I said, walking away.

* * *

-Moka P.O.V-

"What? Gale was dreaming about you?" I asked, surprised.

"That's what he said," Mizore answered, "then he ran off."

"Ooh someone's in love~" Kurumu teased, walking in with her new boyfriend, Gin.

"Like you're not," Koko retorted, seeing Gin's hand on her… nevermind…

"Guys! Calm down!" I shouted, "Koko, you have Haji, and Kurumu has Gin. There."

"That's true," Haji smirked, putting his arm around Koko's waist.

"Hey! Get off me!" Koko said, throwing his arm off.

"Guys…" Tsukune said, "Mizore's gone!"

* * *

**Okies~ was that any good? R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry… I didn't feel like writing… yeah…**

* * *

-Moka P.O.V-

_Fire…FIRE!_ I thought, watching flames bursting up around the dorms and students screaming and running out.

"Guys! We gotta stop this!" I yelled to Lucy and the others.

"It's ok, we got this!" Lucy smiled, "Natsu?" she called to the pink haired boy.

"On it," he smirked, walking calmly up to the fire.

"No! Natsu!" I yelled.

The pinkette stood in the middle of the burning flames, and they started to go down, as students and teachers alike watched in awe.

"Eh, not the best I've tasted…" he sighed.

* * *

-Kira P.O.V-

"Nice one, Natsu!" I smiled, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, good job!" Gale said.

"Well, we gotta go…" Lucy said slowly.

The blonde mage tugged everyone but me and Gale off.

"Mizore!" Gale smiled brightly, running towards the girl.

I sighed, watching him go, "he's so lucky…"

"So… we'll see you later?" Moka asked.

"Oh! Yeah! We'll catch up tomorrow?" I replied.

"Ok! Bye!"

"Well, time to go do the rounds…" I decided, starting to walk off the scene.

"Hey, who're you?" a cute orange haired boy asked me.

"My name's Kira. Kira Redfox. You?"

"I'm Mark Jason Blendy, but I go by Jason," he smiled.

* * *

-Gale P.O.V-

"Mizore!" I yelled to the purple haired beauty just 20 feet away.

She turned around, smiling, "Yes? Oh! Gale!" she ran to me and kissed me.

I kissed back, extremely delighted that she finally accepted my feelings.

"Mizore, will you go out with me?" I asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yes!" she smiled ever brighter.

* * *

**Ugh… I know it's short… I'll write more tomorrow, cuz I'm doing absolutely nuttin. Also, Jason is my other OC. he's gonna have a sorta-big part, and he's an Elemental Mage from Lamia Scale, but im prob gonna turn him into a Fairy Tail mage.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is mostly a Kira chapter, but someone pleeeeeeease tell me how to get Natsu x Lucy in here! I can't think o' sumthin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they are owned by Mashima-sensei. I actually only own Kira, the rest are characters from a Instagram community named FT Siblings. **

**Random Fact: Jason and Kira (now known as Kylie) are actually dating.**

-Kira P.O.V-

"Huh? There's a girl in Lamia Scale named Chelia Blendy, and there's also Sherry…" I said, confused.

"Oh, Chelia's my sister! I was just on a mission here, and I kinda… lost my portal back…"

"Seriously?" I laughed, "Well, do you… wanna help me with my mission? My brother left me here for a girl…"

"Haha, sure! What is your mission?"

"We just have to guard this place for a while… I think I'm taking South side tonight…"  
"Ok! Let's go!" he smiled taking my hand and running off.

I blushed, _he's really cute…_ I thought as I walked along with him, _I should get to know him better before I decide I like him, though._

-Jason P.O.V-

_I barely know her, but Kira's really cute…_ I thought, blushing a bit.

"So… do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh! Yeah, I do. Three sisters, and three brothers. But only two of my brothers came with me…" she replied.

"Woah… what're their names?"

"Soka, Tyler, Shea, Gajeel, Gale, and Kyo,"

"GAJEEL?" I screamed, "as in the Iron Dragon Gajeel?"

"yup." She said dumbly.

"You look nothing like him!"

"I know."

_Shit. I blew it!_ I thought.

"So… I want to ask you something." I started.

"What?" she asked, looking at me with big lavender eyes.

I blushed, "I know we just met, but I wanted to know if you might… I dunno…be my girlfriend?"

"E-eh?" she blushed, too, "well, I did just decide that I liked you… so yes!" she smiled.

_Yes!_ I smiled inwardly, and outwardly.

"So… now that we're dating and all…" I snaked my hand around Kira's waist, leaned in to her, and kissed the beautiful Redfox girl.

And to my surprise, she kissed back.

-Lucy P.O.V-

Since Erza was trying to get Jellal away from her, I was stuck with Natsu all night.

_What do I do?_ I thought, _im a complete idiot. A total jackass._

"Um… Natsu, nice job today with the fire eating!" I decided to start up a conversation.

"Thanks, Luce!" he smiled his seriously cute smile at me.

_Ugh! I just wanna touch him so bad!_

Wait. What?

I turned away quickly, my face extremely hot.

**I know, Another seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeriously short chapter, but ya know, YOLO! Kk.**


	11. Chapter 11

**1 review. Gee, thanks for the support. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, Gajeel and Levy would be together, Gruvia would be a couple, and so would NaLu, and I would take Rogue for mehself! 3**

**kk. on with the story. Btw when Juvia's not talking, she's gonna be in first person. Yah.**

* * *

-Juvia P.O.V-

"Oi! Juvia! Come on!" Gray yelled from 30 feet away.

"Y-yes Gray-sama! Juvia is coming!"

I reached Gray. He smiled and took my hand, bringing me forward into a kiss.

"Mm…" I moaned into his mouth, "N-not here…"

"Come on, then," Gray smirked, guiding me to his dorm, his hand on my ass.

"Ah… ok…"

_**(A/N: Skipping details… 0/0)**_

* * *

-Gajeel P.O.V-

"Gajeel! Gale! Get up or Erza's gonna yell!" Kira yelled at us.

"AH!" Gale yelled, dashing out of bed and getting changed.

"5 more minutes…" I groaned, rolling over. Kira could be seriously annoying… especially last night, she came home all fangirl-y.

_Seriously, what's up with that girl?_ I thought.

"Yo! Wake up, _Jee-chan~_" Kira whispered into my ear.

I shot up, grabbing Kira by the throat, "Damn you, girl! Don't you ever fucking call me that again!"

*Cough cough* "uh… okay Onii-sama…" Kira muttered.

"That's better, now we have to go to class, or actually, well, _sleep_ in class," I smirked.

_**In Class…**_

"Gajeel!" Sensei yelled, waking me from my nap, "What is the answer to this question?"

I looked at Levy immediately.

"452," she whispered, as soon as I looked.

"452, sensei!" I smirked, then whispered, "Thanks shrimp."

She turned away quickly, but I saw her red cheeks.

"Ooh~ Looks like someone's got a crush!" Kira laughed, poking Levy.

An orange haired boy about Kira and Gale's age poked her, "You're one to talk…" the smirked, making her blush. She reached her hand behind her, to where he was sitting, and he took it.

My eyes widened, "Kira! What are you doing?" I whispered loudly.

"Redfox-san, will you share to everyone what you were talking about back there?" Sensei asked, as giggling erupted around the room.

"Shit…" I muttered.

* * *

-Jellal P.O.V-

"Erza!" I yelled to the beautiful requip mage.

"What?" She yelled back impatiently, "We have to get to class!"

"Oh! Right!" I mentally facepalmed.

"Well? Come on!" She said, and to my surprise, grabbed my hand and ran.

I blushed, "Uh…"

"Oh!" She let go of my hand, blushing too.

* * *

-Kurumu P.O.V-

_That damn Lucy! _I'm _the boob queen around here! _I thought, glaring as all the guys surrounded her.

"Oh! Hey, Kurumu! What's up?" Lucy smiled and waved at me, completely ignoring her admirers.

"I am challenging you!" I pointed at her yelling, "the annual health check-up is coming up! and whoever has the biggest bust gets the title of Boob Queen!"

"Uh… ok?" she answered, confused.

"A contest? I'd like to join," Erza smirked, coming up behind me.

"Alright, and Moka and Mizore must join, too, so I can win to more of you!" I smiled evilly.

Kira flew over.

Wait. FLEW over?!

My eyes widened, "K-kira… how is that p-possible?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh! My sound board…" she said sheepishly before hopping off.

"Well, are you going to do the competition?" Erza asked.

"Erza, Kira wouldn't have heard-" I started.

"Eh, no thanks! Jason likes me as I am, and that's all I need." She blushed, "besides, I'd never win against you, Lucy…"

"How did you know about all this?" I asked suspiciously, finding it impossible for her to have heard this conversation.

"Well, I kinda have… how do I put this?" Kira furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kira has superhearing," Erza and Lucy said at the same time.

"Yup!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"We'll tell you later." They said in unison.

* * *

**IK, suckish chapter and yes, im gonna put the stories in there, including Gale and Kira's… and maybe Jason's… and Gajeel's im just gonna make up his early life until Metalicana… yeah… R&R please~**


End file.
